1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to calcium-yttrium silicate oxyapatite lasers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Calcium-yttrium silicate oxyapatite lasers are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,710,707 and 3,781,707. Fluorapatite laser material doped with chromium and holmium or thulium is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,692.